A Helping Hand
by VO Krona
Summary: Caitlyn and Vi are the legendary duo that keep Piltover safe and sound. But when a serial killer emerges and proves to be impossible to catch, the pair have no choice but to seek the help of one of the most notorious criminals in Piltover history. But will this desperate move to keep the citizens safe prove to be a fatal mistake? Rated M for language, violence, and blood & gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caitlyn could barely resist the urge to gag as she looked down upon the horribly mangled body before her. She lifted her head and glanced around at the scene. She stood in an alleyway near the outskirts of Piltover, an admittedly shadier part of the city, but relatively crime free...until recently. Continuing her sweep of the area, she paused briefly at the Sentry Bots holding back the continually growing crowd of onlookers, several of them looking on with either interest or curiosity. Caitlyn grimaced slightly, thinking they should be thankful to miss such a grisly scene.

"DAMMIT!"

She was jarred suddenly from her thoughts by a loud crack. The ground beneath her shook violently, causing her to use the butt of her rifle to steady herself. She turned back towards the scene to see Vi, one of her massive gauntlets sunk into a newly formed crater in the cobblestone street. She yanked it back forcefully, tearing up the ground even further, her features twisted into an expression of rage and disgust.

"That's the fifth one in two weeks...Who the hell is this guy?!"

Caitlyn took a few steps toward her partner and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "We _will_ catch them, Vi."

Vi shrugged off Caitlyn's hand violently and turned toward the shocked detective, the fury in her voice causing it to rise in volume with every word. "When, huh? When are we supposed to catch this freak? How many more people have to get torn up like this before we finally catch a damn break?!" Vi opened her mouth, but closed it quickly, biting her lip in the process hard enough to draw blood. She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. She turned away from Caitlyn and looked back down at the mangled remains. Her tone was still sharp, but she had managed to calm herself a bit. "Yeah...I know. We'll get em'. And the second we do, I'm gonna pound his face into the ground."

Caitlyn was silent for a while. She knew that statement was her partner's version of an apology, but even then, she couldn't blame Vi for her outburst. The same fury and frustration burned in her as well.

* * *

The trouble started two weeks previously, when a couple of Piltie citizens went missing. At first, it seemed like a simple missing persons case, nothing the elite Piltover Patrol couldn't handle. But the case quickly took a turn for the worse when they found their missing people; murdered in a gruesome fashion. Each body was torn apart and carelessly strewn all over the area. While the bodies were located in difficult-to-reach places, the killer didn't seem to care if they were found. An investigation was launched immediately, Caitlyn taking on the role of head detective. Several days past, but every lead the sheriff found turned out to be a dead end. On the fourth day of the investigation, another body was found, torn to pieces like the others. The people were killed. Caitlyn was officially dealing with a serial killer. Despite the police's efforts to keep the investigation quiet, the media eventually began circulating the story. Panic began to grip the populace as the public wondered who was behind the heinous crimes. The immediate suspect in the public eye was the infamous criminal Jinx. But the pink-haired youngster made an incredibly unusual appearance at the Piltover Public Academy denying any involvement with the murders...and then promptly set the building on fire. Caitlyn had dismissed Jinx from the very beginning, as the victim's deaths seemed to be the only desired outcome from the attacks and they were done in secret. Jinx was known to kill, but usually when people ended up as collateral damage to her chaos, and she relished a public spectacle. This was the doing of some malevolent force, whose only purpose was to end the lives of its victims. Two weeks had passed since the first body was found, and Caitlyn had gotten nowhere.

* * *

Caitlyn shook her head slowly as the weight of the past week bore down on her. She and Vi had barely eaten or slept in their pursuit of this maniac. To make matters even worse, the public was beginning to turn on them, losing confidence that the police force could protect them anymore. Petty crime in the city had gone up, robberies and vandalism were nightly occurrences. Vi had taken it upon herself to stamp out any of these small crimes while on patrol. Caitlyn suspected, after seeing the severely beaten criminals brought in, that Vi used them to relieve stress. Gods knew both of them had an unending supply of it. Caitlyn glanced up as a Sentry Bot approached her. "Yes?"

 **"** **The citizens have been sent home and curfew has been enforced. All other units have received the same data. Shall we initiate patrol protocol delta?"** Caitlyn nodded. "Please do. And have an extra unit patrol the next quadrant over. There is a significant chance the killer could be searching for his next victim there." The Sentry Bot was quiet for a moment as it relayed the orders it was given to the other Sentry Bots throughout the city. **"Acknowledged, Sheriff Caitlyn."** The Sentry Bot turned and walked away to resume its duties. Caitlyn watched it go, her gaze remaining on the mouth of the alley even after the Sentry Bot had disappeared from view. There was a sinking feeling in her stomach that had been growing over the past few days. She tried her best to ignore it, but now, in this most desperate hour of need, she felt like she had no choice. She was once again roughly jarred from her thoughts by a rough shove. She glanced around to see Vi giving her an annoyed look. "Yo, you hear me, Cupcake? I said what's our next move?" Caitlyn pursed her lips. She knew Vi would hate what she was about to say, but she knew they had no other choice. "...We're going to see the Gentleman."

Vi's eyes went wide with shock, then narrowed in anger and shook her head violently. "No. No DAMN way we're going to talk to that psycho." Vi made a cutting gesture with a gauntlet in front of her, as if she could physically beat down the very idea. "I don't care how bad you think this is, we can't-"

Caitlyn felt the exhaustion, anger, and desperation finally overwhelm her. She surged forward, jamming a finger into Vi's chestplate hard enough to cause Vi to take a step back. "Can't what, Vi?! We are out of options! There are five of OUR citizens lying in pieces because we have NOTHING! I am going to stop this monster by any means necessary, and I do not care if you disagree! I will do what I need to do to keep my citizens safe, no matter what! Do you understand me?!"

All of the energy seemed to leave Caitlyn after that outburst. She stumbled backward until she hit the alley wall, her signature hat sliding off her head and hitting the ground with a dull thud. She was quiet for a moment, her eyes fixed on her fallen hat. "...I can't let this go on anymore, Vi. I have to stop this." Vi's gauntlet entered Caitlyn's field of vision and picked up her hat. Vi dusted it off and held it out to her partner, her expression grim. "Let's go talk to a psychopath." Caitlyn reached out and took her hat, placing it back on her head wordlessly. The pair of them left the alleyway, a forensic team taking their place to transport the remains and clean up the crime scene. Overhead, thunder rumbled and lightning split the sky, threatening the storm that was still to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Look, I have decided that this is our best course of action. Considering our lack of progress the past two weeks, you should realize this as well."

In all her years working with the Piltover Police Force, Caitlyn had never been so frustrated by Chief Linkon. After she and Vi had returned to the station after visiting the crime scene, she headed immediately for the Chief of Police's office. Vi had a strong dislike for the man and opted to stay behind. _I'd probably just end up kicking him in the face again_ , she'd said after Caitlyn had tried convincing her to come. Unfortunately, the truth to that statement forced Caitlyn to leave Vi behind.

However, for the first time, Caitlyn could see why Vi found the man so infuriating. She couldn't help but glare as Linkon slammed a stubborn hand on his desk. "If I have to tell you no one more time sheriff, I'll take you off the case! That...thing should be left to rot." He pointed an accusatory finger at her, his eyes narrowing in irritation. "I'd have vetoed your choice to keep him here if I didn't know half the force would resign if I questioned your judgement."

Flicking a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder angrily, Caitlyn snapped back. "Yes, he is a dangerous criminal. But he is only a tool, and a useful one at that. It would be foolish-...no, downright irresponsible if we did not use him." She pointed out the window, where the glow of the hextech star rods illuminated the city streets. "Your people are getting butchered out there, Linkon. I need to do this to put a stop to it, however I can." The chief look at Caitlyn hard as a silence fell between them. She could almost feel the reluctance radiating off of him. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed a bit, taking on a softer demeanor.

"You know I do not like this any more than you do. But the safety of the people is worth it. If my dealing with him can save dozens of lives, I will gladly do that." Linkon turned his head and looked out the window, his gaze turning pensive. He motioned to the door of his office, where Vi presumably stood waiting."...What about the delinquent?"

"I have already spoken of this to officer Vi. She is in agreement." The chief ran a hand through his greying hair and cursed softly. He sat in his chair, silently shaking his head for several moments. Then, he sighed defeatedly and made an ambiguous gesture Caitlyn took as his official approval. "I hope you know what you're doing sheriff." Satisfied but unhappy, Caitlyn turned and strode out of the office. Chief Linkon wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn he heard her mutter "So do I…"

* * *

Vi leaned back in her chair with a groan, draping a booted foot haphazardly across her desk. Her hextech gauntlets lay against the wall by the door of her office, having been taken off as soon as she stepped inside. The past week had been pure hell, dealing with Jinx, the murders, and the restless citizens. Vi couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten more than a few hours of sleep, let alone a decent meal. As if on cue, her stomach growled in protest and she swatted it weakly. "Shuddup...I'll feed you later." She was too tired to move, let alone eat. She closed her eyes and sighed, grateful for the moment's peace. Despite her exhaustion, sleep still seemed to elude her. The violent images of the victims swam before her tired eyes, their dead faces forever frozen into expressions of terror and pain.

"Dammit…" Abandoning her attempt to get some rest, she opened her eyes wearily and sat up. She ran a hand through her dyed hair and stood, walking over to her gauntlets. Maybe tinkering with them would relax her a bit. Plopping one down on her desk with a loud thud, she pulled out her Thousand Tool Toolbox (a birthday present from Heimerdinger) from beneath it and went to work. Hours seemed to pass by as Vi dissolved herself into her tinkering. A loud knock on the door broke her concentration, causing her to start and burn herself with the compact fusion torch.

"OW! Son of a-"

The door opened and Caitlyn walked in only to be greeted by an enraged Vi, who screamed "THE HELL YOU WANT?!" Caitlyn was startled by the outburst, reflexively putting her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "My apologies...Am I intruding?" Vi rubbed the burn on her hand and examined it. The skin had darkened and started to peel, and the burn smarted quite a bit. She'd had worse. Cursing as she put the fusion torch down, she turned to face Caitlyn, shaking her head and giving her a tight smile. "Nah. Just startled me is all. What's up?" Caitlyn's demeanor turned grim, and Vi knew what she was about to say before she even said it. "Grab your gear. We're headed below."

* * *

Vi shivered against the chill as the she and Caitlyn made their way down a dark hallway, the star rods that lit their path seemingly appearing out of the darkness like the legendary blue flames of the Shadow Isles. She hated the cells underneath the station. They were the containment units only reserved for the worst criminals Piltover had to offer. She herself had spent a few nights in one after disobeying an order from Caitlyn that resulted in a collapsed building and several injured officers. Ever since then, she began disobeying Caitlyn less. The end of the hallway appeared before them, a large metal door with two guards stationed on either side. Both stood at attention as the pair reached them.

"Madam Sheriff, Officer Vi. We were told you would be coming down here. Which prisoner are you here to see?" Caitlyn nodded politely to both of the guards in greeting as Vi simply jerked her chin upward with a casual "'Sup."

Caitlyn held up a small electronic card, the numbers 102 displayed by hologram on the front. The guard's faces paled and they glanced at each other."I didn't ever think we'd have to open this vault again…"

Nevertheless, both guards turned back to the door. They each pulled out a very strange looking key with several dozen teeth jutting out at odd angles. They simultaneously inserted their keys into holes on either side of the door and turned. Several loud clicks sounded as the bolts on the door slid out of their locking mechanism. A panel slid open on the center of the door with an electronic keypad in the center. Caitlyn stepped forward and pressed the card against the keypad. The interface glowed briefly, then the numbers 102 entered themselves into the keypad. There was an affirmative chime and the panel closed. Caitlyn stepped back as the large metal door began to open. Vi had almost forgotten how thick the doors were, remembering Caitlyn first describing them _"as thick as her head."_ The doors were at least five feet thick, with dozens of large metal rods as locks. Vi had also heard they were strongly magnetized, but she assumed the contraption was disabled for the time being. Beyond the massive doors was another hallway not unlike the one they had just traveled. However, this one was much shorter, as they could see the end of it. At the end was a small room, smaller than Vi's office upstairs. While it seemed to only have three walls, there was a slight shimmer in the air that was the tell-tale sign of a Malcon Barrier, a see-through yet nigh impenetrable barrier named after a prominent Piltie scientist. As the duo neared, the strains of a classical score would reach their ears. The cell itself was relatively bare, consisting of a bed accompanied by a small night stand in one corner, a toilet and sink in the other, and a small kitchen table and a chair in the center. A record player lay on the table; the source of the classical music. A rather chubby man with blond hair and dressed in uniform grey clothes sat in the chair with his back to Caitlyn and Vi, his head swaying with the music. The pair reached him as the song ended, and the man raised his hands and applauded softly. He spoke, his voice smooth and jovial, yet there was a strange chill to it.

"Ahh, there are few artists who can create such stirring pieces as Jean DeLafforre." Vi glanced over at Caitlyn and saw her partner's jaw clenched. She spoke harshly, barking the man's name as if it was a vile curse.

"Simon."

The man turned his head to face them, and Vi stiffened. Visually, there was nothing extraordianry about him. He had very plain features, a stubby nose, slightly puffy lips, and large circular glasses. You wouldn't glance twice at him walking down the street. But it was his eyes. His deep electric blue eyes were windows to a void. There was nothing inside him, no compassion, no emotion, just a vacancy that threatened to swallow Vi whole. He smiled widely at the pair and rose from his seat, his arms extended towards them as if welcoming old friends. Vi wanted to punch him until he stopped moving.

"Aha! Visitors! How splendid! Welcome to my humble abode, my fair ladies. I would ask you to make yourselves comfortable, but, well…" He clasped his hands together apologetically, chuckling lightly. "There is not much comfort down here." He turned his chair around to face the two and sat down once more, crossing his leg over the other and folding his hands neatly in his lap, his smile widening. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of entertaining the esteemed Sheriff of Piltover and her faithful officer, hm?" Vi wanted to be sick. While he was captured before she joined the police force, Vi had heard his story and had come to ask for his assistance a few times before. The man was a monster.

* * *

His official name on record was Simon Gemeinhardt III, yet the public had given him the nickname "The Gentleman" due to his incredibly polite and proper personality. No one had ever heard of him before he was apprehended by Caitlyn, but after that point, everyone know who and what he was. Simon was one of the most notorious serial killers in Piltover history. A complete psychopath with little to no regard for human life, Simon became fascinated with the idea of murder at an early age. He had a difficult childhood, with an emotionally abusive nurse for a mother and an work-obsessed absentee inventor for a father. Most blamed his home life for turning him into what he was. However, Simon displayed no aggressive behavior and was actually very successful in school. Despite his academic success, he was a favored target amongst the school bullies, the worst of which mysteriously disappearing. He was dismissed as a suspect as several eyewitnesses placed him elsewhere at the time of the disappearance. No one knows when Simon first started killing, but he himself has admitted to having killed his seventh victim by the time he was twelve. He prided himself on never being caught, and his victim's bodies never being found. He called himself a perfect artist. He remembered hearing about other murders on the airwaves, newspapers, and by word of mouth. It infuriated him that those who would be sloppy enough to let themselves get caught call themselves "killers." He considered them all failures and couldn't stand to have the title of "serial killer" be slandered by such people. He abandoned his hobby of murdering indiscriminately and begun a career of hunting other serial killers, but only the ones that had their victims discovered. He claimed felt an unyielding need to "educate the lost and share his knowledge of true art." Eventually, Caitlyn deciphered his method and caught him in the act. There was an intense struggle, and Simon emerged the victor. However, he was so impressed that Caitlyn had managed to catch him, that he decided to reward her with his capture. During his trial, Simon cheerily confessed to the murder of sixty four people, but refused to give the whereabouts of their remains stating "It's my little secret." Simon has been incarcerated ever since, and has even taken to assisting Caitlyn in particularly difficult cases in exchange for several minutes out of his cell. When Caitlyn at first refused, Simon showed her the terms were non negotiable by breaking out and leaving a note promising his return in five minutes. Sure enough, Simon was found back in his cell five minutes later. Caitlyn finally agreed to Simon's terms, but in return he was moved to the specially constructed cell he currently resides in, to ensure that he could never escape again.

* * *

Vi looked on at Simon's incredibly realistic grin and had to try very hard not to punch something. Caitlyn, her eyes cold and voice stern, answered his question. "There have been a series of murders within the city. The killer has left no trace of himself, yet left the bodies in plain sight."

Simon raised a finger to stop her, a knowing smile dancing on his lips. "Let me guess, the little subjects have been torn asunder?" Caitlyn's eyes narrowed and her tone sharpened. "You know who they are, don't you?"

Simon laughed loudly as if Caitlyn had told a very funny joke. "But of course I do my dear! They are a very dear friend of mine."

His tone of amusement turned to adoration as he went on. "Now, normally I would _abhor_ such a rough artistic view, but they are just so majestically brutal you can't help but appreciate-" Vi felt her emotions reach the breaking point. She raised a giant fist and sent it careening towards Simon. Her gauntlet collided with the barrier, blue energy surging forth where the kinetic energy was quickly reversed. Vi's gauntlet was thrown backward with twice the force, sending its owner with it. Vi dug in her boots and slid across the stone floor several feet, but managed to stay standing. Simon looked on with a brow raised in intrigue. "Careful now." Vi spat a string of curses at him. Simon whistled, chuckling jovially. "Oh ho, how I did miss your colorful vocabulary." His eyes flicked over to Caitlyn, and his tone adopted a flirtatious lilt that made her want to shudder. "However, I did miss your fine visage even more, my dear."

Caitlyn ignored his jibes and remained poised. She knew the best way to deal with Simon was to not let him get under her skin. That was how he manipulated you. She spoke again, her voice still stern and steady.

"What do you want in return?"

Simon hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with a finger. "It would really be a shame to assist in the besmirching of such a fine artist, but…" He lowered his finger and smiled pleasantly at Caitlyn. "Since you're such a pleasure to work with, I will offer you my services...for one hour."

"No way in HELL are we giving you an hour!" Vi spat, but Caitlyn interrupted her. "Done. We'll be back for you." She turned on her heel and walked past an incredulous Vi, who stormed out after her. Simon waggled his fingers at the retreating pair. "Toodles!" As the door began to close, classical music began to drift through the darkness, along with Simon's cheshire smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

((Sorry this took so long. Moving to a new city was more time consuming than I anticipated. Anyway, enjoy part 3.))

Caitlyn tried to ignore the nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her that this was a mistake as she made her way back down to the Underground. This time, she and Vi weren't alone. Three heavily armed guards walked in step behind them as they advanced down the star rod lit hallways. Once again, they reached the enormous door keeping Piltover's darkest secrets locked away. Vi glanced over at her partner and saw the worry in her face. She nudged Caitlyn with her shoulder, her voice thick with grim determination. "Suck it up, Cupcake."  
Caitlyn took a deep breath and shook her head of the dark thoughts as the door swung open. She strode forward down the hallway, any trace of hesitation or doubt gone from her forest green eyes. The hallway to Simon's cell was eerily silent, save for the echo of their footsteps. Simon himself was standing at the front of his cell, waiting patiently. It looked as if he hadn't moved since their last encounter. His hands were clasped in front of him, fingers intertwined. The group stopped just before the barrier and spread out to ensure there was no room for escape; a fruitless gesture that was nothing more than protocall. Caitlyn held up a pair of handcuffs as the two guards who manned the door began working on shutting down the barrier.  
"I see you are already prepared for our little field trip." She said, coldly. Simon smiled, raising himself on the balls of his feet as he chuckled. "I'm so excited to see what you have for me this time, my dear." He frowned, his voice taking on a teasingly disappointed tone. "You never bring the fuzzy cuffs like I ask."  
Caitlyn simply scowled at him.  
There was a faint hum as the barrier was deactivated, and the three guards raised their weapons; arc guns specifically crafted for the Piltover Tactical Response Team. They had enough voltage to either stun or kill. All three guardsman set theirs to kill. Vi moved in first, stopping behind Simon and placing a gauntlet roughly on his shoulder. "You so much as flinch and I put you in the ground." She snarled. Vi felt Simon's laughter more than she heard it. "I have no doubt, my dear. I have no doubt. How I missed your brutish style."  
Simon raised his hands, fingers still intermingled, towards Caitlyn. "If you would, please." Caitlyn stepped forward and placed the cuffs on Simon's wrists, taking care to be as rough as possible. If Simon had felt any pain from the too-tight handcuffs, he didn't show it. She felt his eyes on her the entire time. She didn't look up until she had finished. Simon smiled at her and gestured towards the tunnel leading back up to the station. "Ladies first."

* * *

Vi's grip on Simon's shoulder was iron clad as they made their way down the hall. She could still feel the glares of the law enforcement officials they had passed on their way to the morgue. Simon had smiled at them and waved, wishing them a good day. Just knowing that he would rather be skinning them alive made her sick. She already felt queasy from their destination. Vi had seen many horrific things in her career as an officer of Piltover, but nothing to this extent. Not even the exploded or shot up remains Jinx sometimes left behind were this gut-wrenching. As the group made their way through the basement of the station, all were silent...except for Simon. He hummed merrily as they walked, casually attempting to strike up conversation. "Caitlyn dear, is that a new skirt? Seems….shorter than the last time we had the pleasure of being cohorts. It suits you." Caitlyn ignored him, trying to focus on their destination. She heard Simon grunt in pain and Vi snarl. "Shut it, freak." Simon chuckled, but ceased his attempts at conversation and resumed his humming. Finally, the party reached their destination. The morgue secretary glanced up as they approached, her face draining of color as she recognized who the party contained. Caitlyn approached the desk, grim faced and tight lipped.  
"From the look on your face, you know why we are here. Is the body prepared?"  
The secretary nodded and pointed a somewhat steady finger down a hall to the left. "Exam room eleven." Her gaze unwillingly wandered over to Simon, and their eyes met. He smiled at her and waggled his fingers in greeting. The secretary quickly averted her gaze. Simon's grin widened as they passed.

* * *

"How...exquisite..." Simon breathed as he lay eyes on the mangled remains of the killer's latest victim. He rushed over to the examination table, his face fixed in an expression of awe and wonder. "The sheer brutality, the contour of the severed limbs, yes. This is truly a work of art."  
Vi felt like she could vomit. The way simon fawned over the brutal murder was sickening. She heard a small mechanical whine and realized that her gauntlets were curled into fists and squeezing hard enough to strain the hydraulic cylinders. She eased up her grip and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She looked over at her partner. Caitlyn was as cool as ever. If she was fazed at all by the psychopath's behavior, her face did not show it. Her tone was sharper than usual as she addressed Simon. "Tell us what you know."  
Simon raised his cuffed hands and waggled a finger at her, his eyes still hungrily devouring the grotesque scene before him. "You cannot rush perfection, my dear Caitlyn. To analyze such a fine piece of artistry takes...time." He slowly circled the table, examining the victim from all angles. Vi shifted uneasily. Every moment that passed seemed like hours. A cold shiver snaked it's way down her spine. She wanted nothing more then get out of the wretched morgue. After what seemed like an eternity, Simon spoke, his voice filled with admiration.  
"It was not quick. Whoever this lucky canvas was work on for hours." He pointed to a section of what was left of the victim's chest. "The particular brush stroke of this masterpiece was a claw. Seven inches. It was not metal." He lowered his cuffed hands, his voice taking on a smug demeanor. "The work of the beast is so recognizable, yet so predictable." He turned to Caitlyn. "Where was this masterpiece found?"  
Caitlyn answered him bluntly. "An alleyway off Pandorian Road. Seventeen hundred hours. What do you mean by 'the beast'?"  
Simon chuckled, pacing back and forth on the opposite side of the table.  
"He is a peculiar specimen; quite the genius, much like myself. His style is less….refined than I would prefer, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, as they say. I mean, rather-"  
He was interrupted by a loud bang. Vi jerked her large gauntlet free from the wall of the exam room, breathing heavily and shaking with fury. "Give us…the damn...name…"  
Simon paused in his sauntering and turned to face Vi. For the first time, there was a shadow of emotion in his electric blue eyes. Vi couldn't exactly place what it was, but it was dark and menacing. It vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving Vi to question whether she actually was it in the first place. Simon sighed dramatically, and lowered his head in mock defeat. "Oh, very well. You may know him as-"  
Suddenly, there was a muffled boom and the room trembled. The guards looked around wildly. "What in the hell?..."  
Another boom sounded, it's sound indicated that it was closer than the last. The room trembled harder this time, causing the medical instruments to shake off the various trays and tables they on. A moment later, a uniformed officer burst through the door of the exam room. She glanced around wildly before her eyes landed on the crime fighting duo. "Detective Caitlyn, Officer Vi, there was a distress call and they need your help. It's Jinx. She-"  
Another explosion rocked the room. The officer grabbed a nearby counter to steady herself before continuing. "She's causing havoc at Progressive Square. We have several sentry bots out of commission, and three officers down. Gods' know how many injured civilians. We need you to get down there now!"  
Caitlyn nodded curtly, tightening her grip on her rifle. "Right. We'll dispatch straight away. Tell the officers we're coming." She turned to the guards who assisted her escort of Simon. "Take him back to his cell, ensure that-"  
"No." Vi stepped forward and cracked her neck. "Pinky's mine. You stay with the freak."  
Caitlyn frowned. She knew that Vi had a particular sore spot for Jinx and wanted to catch her more than anything. But she also knew that the crazed criminal couldn't be handled alone. "Vi, don't be ridiculous. We'll handle this together."  
Vi turned toward her partner, her voice hard. "I said I got this. You need to get all the information you can out of him," she jerked her chin towards Simon, who was watching on with a bored interest. Vi moved towards the door, and Caitlyn moved to follow. Suddenly, Vi turned on her heel and raised a fist, leveling at Caitlyn. Her eyes blazed with anger as she snarled at her partner. "Take another step and I put you down, Cait. You know as damn well as I do that you need to be here. I. Will. Handle this."  
The shock of Vi's outburst caused Caitlyn's words to die on her lips. While she knew that this could be their only chance to find any leads with the city-wide murders, every time Jinx surfaced meant a lot of property damage and even more injured civilians. Faced with an impossible choice that was made for her, Caitlyn nodded grimly. She turned away from her partner and remained silent. Vi turned the other way and growled at the officer. "Lead the way." As she exited the exam room, the things that ran through her mind was Simon's amused words; "Don't fret. I'll still be here when you get back.", and the hurt and frustrated look on Caitlyn's face. She hoped that eventually, Caitlyn could forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The look of betrayal on Caitlyn's face was still fresh in Vi's mind as she swung a leg over her hexbike. She exhaled hard and put on her wind visor, trying to focus on her current task. She stomped on the starter hard and the machine roared to life beneath her. She felt a sense of comfort from the bike's rumbling and relaxed slightly. Ensuring that her gauntlets were stored securely in their holsters at each side of the bike, Vi grasped the the throttle and released the clutch. The hexbike shot forward towards the exit of the garage. Vi ducked her head slightly to narrowly avoid losing it on the barely-open garage door as she screamed past. Her tires squealed in protest against the stone street as she turned onto Progress Avenue. The wind whipped her dyed hair into a frenzied dance as she sped down the artificially-lit streets of Piltover. The lights passed her in a blur as she careened down the almost deserted streets. Vi lived for moments like this. The moment Caitlyn has presented the bike to her as a gift for breaking up the Alturi crime syndicate, Vi took to it instantly. Any moment that she wasn't working on a case, she was working on the bike. It was her pride and joy. She had caused Caitlyn several agonizing headaches as she spent countless hours looking for Vi after she had taken off on her bike. The times where all there was in the world was Vi and the road beneath her were the times where she felt free. As she expertly maneuvered around a hextruck pulling out from an alleyway, Vi began to feel that sense of freedom that she loved so much.

* * *

Unfortunately, the feeling faded as quickly as it came as the flash of red and blue police lights signaled that she was nearing the crime scene. A policewoman flanked with Sentry Bots waved Vi down as she rolled to a halt. Vi felt a twinge of sadness as the hexbike powered down beneath her, but quickly turned her attention to the approaching policewoman. She took off her visor and lept off the bike, lifting her chin slightly as a greeting. "Sup." The policewoman paused momentarily to salute Vi.

"Ma'am."

She glanced around, frowning. "Where is Sheriff Caitlyn?"

Vi forced down the pang of guilt that welled up at the mention of Caitlyn. Instead, she cracked her neck and turned to don her gauntlets. "She's busy. I can handle this." Her gauntlet hissed and whirred as it came to life. Vi curled them into fists and nodded in satisfaction. The policewoman spoke to Vi's turned back, and Vi could hear the concern in her voice.

"Enforcer Vi, I don't know if this situation can be handled alone. Maybe we should wait for-"

Vi felt her temper flare up as she turned on the policewoman.

"I said I can handle it now just tell me where the blue haired bitch is!"

Vi never really cared much about the other officers in the police force, and in fact viewed most of them as a nuisance most of the time. But this time she knew she was just taking her anger out on them. It was evident by the shocked look on the policewoman's face. It reminded her of how Caitlyn looked at her before she left. Averting her gaze, Vi continued on as if her outburst had never happened. "Give me the situation, tell me where she is, and I'll take her down."

The policewoman fumbled for words momentarily.

"I...well...err...We-we've managed to contain her on Jager Street, but I only believe it's because she's letting us. I had a feeling she was waiting for you and Officer Caitlyn. We sent in a strike team before you arrived to get the remaining civilians out and maybe take her down, but we haven't heard-"

The policewoman was interrupted by a massive explosion. A large brightly colored ball of flame burst from around the corner. Vi grimaced and charged forward, shouting orders to the officer behind her. "Get your people clear and leave this to me! This is my fight now!"

* * *

Vi rounded the corner and was greeted with a scene she was all too familiar with. Flaming debris was strewn all over the street. Most of the nearby buildings were littered with graffiti, most of which depicted poorly drawn versions of her and Cait with their perspective nicknames, Hat Lady and Fat Hands, scribbled underneath along with gratuitous profanity. What wasn't destroyed, scorched, or drawn-on was riddled with bullet holes. Sitting in the middle of the intersection on a makeshift throne of various parts of fallen Sentry Bots, was the loose cannon herself. Jinx flipped around one of her ponytails lazily as she moved the bottom part of the shark's mouth on her rocket launcher, talking to herself in a low voice.

"You know, it isn't very nice to cause all this destruction when the police are already busy with those murders."

Jinx growled and smacked the rocket launcher off her throne, causing it to fall to the ground. "Ugh, you stupid gun! It's been soooooooo boring! Hat Lady and Fat Hands haven't been able to play cuz of this stupid guy. It's like they forgot about me!"

Vi took a menacing step forward and shouted at Jinx.

"Hey pain-in-the-ass!"

Jinx swung herself around in her throne to look at Vi upside down. Vi felt her fury rising as she saw the look of joy in the young criminal's eyes. Slamming her fist into her hand, Vi grinned darkly. "Don't worry. I'll only forget you when I've beat your skull in."

Jinx let out a burst of the laughter that Vi hated so much. Flipping herself rightside up, she grabbed her machine gun from her hip and leveled it at Vi. "Pfffft! Yeah, like THAT'LL ever happen." Vi saw the barrel begin to spin and only brought up her gauntlet just in time as the barrage began. Bullets flew all around her and pounded against the face of her gauntlet as Vi dashed for cover. She found refuge from the attack behind a large chunk of debris that had fallen off a building during one of Jinx's rocket strikes. Over the gunfire, Vi could hear Jinx's maddening cackles. "Quit hiding and keep dancin', FAT HANDS!" Vi prepared to throw some choice words back at her, but as her gaze lowered, her words died on her lips. Beneath the large chunk of building that currently shielded her, an arm protruded from beneath it. The fingernails on the forefinger were worn to bloody stump. Underneath the arm, scratched into the stone street, was the word "Help." Vi stared at the arm. She didn't even flinch as a bullet grazed her cheek, causing a small rivulet of crimson to slowly fall down her cheek. The world began to fall away. Why...Why could she do nothing? People were dying left and right in her city, and all she could do was watch.

 _Enough..._

Vi clenched her fists, her gauntlets releasing steam as several hundred pounds of pressure built within them.

 _I'm sick of this._

She pulled back her fists, her whole body shaking with a rage that threatened to consume her. The barrage of bullets stopped for a moment as Jinx reloaded, shouting jeers at Vi as she did. "Jeez, what's with you Fat Hands? Ever since those people got themselves all ripped up, you and Hat Lady aren't any fun! Oooo, maybe I should start tearing up people too~!"

Vi felt something in her snap. A little voice in the back of her mind whispered the simple answer she always wanted to hear.

 _To hell with whatever's in my way. Kill her._

With a feral scream, Vi unleashed the full force of her gauntlets on her debris cover, shattering the concrete and sending it flying towards Jinx like bullets. The lunatic criminal was caught off guard by the attack, but managed to duck behind her makeshift throne at the last second. Snatching up Fishbones from the ground nearby, Jinx looked down the sights to see Vi's fist barreling towards her. Jinx quickly dove to the side, narrowly dodging Vi's attack. Vi spun on her heel...only to find her face full of grenades. With a furious grunt, Vi swiped her arm to the side, knocking the grenades away. They flew into a nearby building and exploded, bringing down the entire side of the complex. Jinx shielded herself against the dust, coughing. For the first time, she looked shocked at the sight of destruction. The look of shock quickly turned to one of glee as she squealed happily, unfazed by the menacingly advancing Vi. "Wow Fat Hands. I didn't think you had it in you! That was so COOL. Let's do it again!" She danced out of the way as Vi charged again. "Or not~", she giggled. Vi's violet eyes only held bloodlust. The pair continued their path of destruction down several more blocks. Vi didn't care about anything that got in her way. All she wanted was to feel Jinx's skull shatter in her clenched fist. A swift strike from Vi narrowly missed its mark as Jinx twirled away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that she thought she would never see. As she landed, the pink-haired woman's foot landed on a wayward piece of debris and she stumbled. Mustering every ounce of strength she had, Vi slammed her fist into the momentarily confused Jinx. She felt a surge of immense satisfaction as the loud crunch of Jinx's face made under her gauntlet. The criminal was sent flying into a nearby building. Cracks spiderwebbed in the concrete as Jinx struck it, falling to her knees in a daze. She coughed and blood splattered the ground before her. A shadow loomed over Jinx and she looked up at Vi's powerful visage. Blood dribbled from Jinx's lips as she chuckled weakly.

"Heh heh...not bad….Fat Hands…" Vi raised a fist slowly, the pressure in her gauntlet building to critical mass. She didn't plan on leaving anything left of Jinx.

"This is gonna hurt."

A repetitive beeping noise suddenly flared to life, causing her to pause. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she tried to locate the origin of the sound. She didn't notice Jinx's hand creeping towards one of her many, many belts.

"Ya know, Fat Hands...ya reeeeeeeeeally shouldn't ignore me...You never know what way I'll shock you next!" Bringing forth her trademark volt propulsion gun, she aimed at Vi's chest and pulled the trigger. The electric current struck Vi's metal chestplate, delivering a shock of several thousand volts. Vi's cry of pain was lost as the electricity surging through her body caused her muscles to clench. She was flung off of her feet by the spastic tightening of her muscles, and lay on the ground twitching. She could only watch as Jinx struggled to her feet and grinned weakly at her. "Close...but not close enough. We'll have to play again soon, Fat Hands~."

Vi tried to move, but the electricity still had a hold on her. Jinx limped over to pick up her machine gun, then vanished into the smoke and flames. The rage that had driven Vi on her rampage drained from her. With enormous effort, she lifted her gauntlet to her face. A small yellow light was blinking just beneath her pressure gage; the source of the beeping. It was an emergency signal that Caitlyn had her install in her gauntlet that only she had access to. It only flashed when Caitlyn was in mortal danger. Vi had never heard it before now. Pressing the release trigger that stopped the beeping, Vi hoisted herself to her feet. After a fleeting glance in the direction that Jinx ran off in, Vi shook her head violently and rushed back towards her bike to go save her partner.

* * *

Vi bit her bottom lip hard enough to break the skin as she lay eyes on the chaos of the police headquarters. Several bodies were strewn across the floor, slashed to ribbons, their faces contorted into expressions of shock and horror. Officers and paramedics scurried about in pandemonium, tending to the wounded.

"Vi!"

Vi turned to see the Chief of Police storming down the hallway, his arm covered in a bloody bandage. A paramedic seemed determined to try to get the Chief to stand still, but kept getting shrugged off. He gave up after the Chief stopped in front of Vi. In lieu of his usual disdain for her, Vi saw relief and worry in his eyes. "I'll be damned if it's good to see you in one piece."

Vi swallowed weakly and managed to choke out a response. "What...Happened here?"

Chief Linkon grimaced and averted his gaze. "We got hit out of nowhere. Some...creature came tearing in here. It took out nearly anyone standing in its way. That piece of filth managed to slip away during the confusion." Vi didn't need to hear a name to know that the Chief was talking about Simon. But at the moment, Simon was the last person on her mind.

"Where's Cait?"

The look on the Chief's face confirmed her fear. Even though she knew the answer, she still persisted to ask.

"WHERE'S CAIT?!"

Chief Linkon sighed and shook his head slowly.

"It took her, Vi. She's gone."


End file.
